Batman Adventure Chronicles: The Bat and the She-Hulk
by Green113
Summary: Having been his lawyer for years, Jennifer Walters a.k.a She-Hulk is called once more bail to Bruce Wayne, eccentric billionaire to the world, out of another lawsuit. Tired of going through the regular thing, she suggests a team-up. Justice had never seemed so greener.


"Why do you always _purposefully_ get into lawsuits? I mean, it's really becoming a pain to have fly down here and convince the jury, who always seem to be completely female when it comes to you, that Bruce Wayne is _not_ a flamboyantly sexual pig."

"You know why, Jen. It lowers suspicion. I do appreciate your service though."

"You better, rich boy. It's the best service in the damn country."

Walking out of the courthouse were two known celebrities – Bruce Wayne and Jennifer Walters a.k.a. She-Hulk. Jen was currently in her hulk form, as something had happened to make her unable to switch back. She-Hulk was a tall, attractive, somewhat muscular woman with green skin, eyes and hair. Currently, she was dressed in her professional "lawyer clothes" because the famous billionaire Bruce Wayne required her assistance. Bruce Wayne was a few inches shorter than Jen, but more muscular and with slicked back black hair, blue eyes and tongue-dropping suave. He wore his suit, walking behind his lawyer as he moved down the steps to their limousine.

"By the way," Jen said as Bruce opened the car door for her like a gentleman. "You owe me dinner for taking the time to help you. An expensive dinner, not cooked by your butler. Hey, Alfred!"

From the rear view mirror, Bruce Wayne's longtime butler and friend, Alfred Pennyworth, nodded at her in greeting. "Good afternoon, Ms. Walters. Glad to see you again for… how many times has it been this month?"

"Twice." She looked at Bruce, who leaned back on his leather seat. "Twice this month you've been charged for sexual harassment and twice you've had me fly down here to Gotham City to defend you. I have a life, too, you know? And I was serious about that dinner."

Bruce groaned. "Seriously? Even after I've flown you out here in my private jet? You must have eaten something on the flight."

"Hey, I'm a big girl."

"Blatantly so..." Bruce muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked sharply.

"Nothing." He replied quickly, fixing his tie.

Alfred only smiled in mirthful amusement.

* * *

The next morning, Jen sat in Bruce's bed, strapping on her bra, one of the many articles of clothing that was mindlessly flung across the room the previous evening.

"So, that was fun." Jen commented, pulling up her lacy underwear.

"Which part?" Bruce replied, tying his robe in place. Since he came home last night, he had taken off the make-up he used to disguise the various scars on his body, including a very noticeable *eye scar on the left side of his face that began at the tip of his eyebrow and ended at mid-thigh.

"There were some parts that stood out..." She smiled suggestively. "But I really didn't know you could dance so well."

Bruce smirked at her. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I'll bet. Being the Batman, I don't even wanna think about how many secrets you keep in there." She tapped her head.

"I've had Alfred cook breakfast. After we eat, he can drive you down to the airport." Bruce began to walk through the door but stopped upon hearing Jen's protest.

"No!"

"Hm?" He turned around.

"That's getting so boring, going through the regular thing _every time_ we meet. You fly me down here, I bail you out, we have sex and then I go home. Let's hang out and do something for once!"

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that social a guy."

"I know. That's what I mean. Just this once, let's go on a date – hero style. Take me out and show me Gotham so we can connect a bit more. She-Hulk and the Batman! That reporter, Vicki Vale, will just eat that crap up."

Bruce looked down, unsure. He _really_ was uncomfortable with the idea of allowing her to tag along as Batman. He had only started the legend two years ago and having She-Hulk in the equation might be against what he's trying to spread. Seeing his unsurety, She-Hulk walked around his bed and came up to him, placing her hands softly on his chest. He glanced up at her and she smiled down at him warmly.

"Don't worry. Your city, your rules. I'll follow every order, without question. Whatever you say, I'll do."

Bruce sighed softly in defeat before speaking under his breath. "Just this one time, I'll allow it. But you do _exactly_ what I say."

"Understood. It'll be just like last night anyway." She smirked, leaning in and kissing him on the neck. "I'll probably enjoy your orders tonight too..." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

Night fell over Gotham City, the moon shining full glory over the city. In a warehouse by the docks, a drug shipping operation was taking place. Standing in the midst of it all was Black Mask. The last time he had warred with the Penguin, he had lost territory. The drugs being sent out today were supposed to show the Penguin how the Black Mask did things. Keywords – _supposed to._ The two guards, who stood on the platforms above, fell down unconscious with batarangs in their shoulders.

"Aw, son of a-"

Everyone was now on alert, waving their guns around as they looked wildly for the predator who stalked them from an unknown position.

" **Roman Sionis… This is your only chance. Surrender and I won't hurt you _too_ badly."**

"Kiss my ass, bat-freak!"

Batman smirked from the shadows. _**"He's playing it the hard way… Good."**_

The lights cut off and the room was enveloped in darkness. The playing field was set and one by one, the master of the night took out the guards until only a couple of them were left, including Black Mask. Cornered and nervous, Black Mask lit up a lighter and waved it around the room. The two people beside Black Mask fell to the floor and when he turned around, the Batman was standing in front of him. He grabbed the lighter and crushed it in his hand. Black Mask took several steps back, before cackling madly.

"Hahah! You stupid bastard! You fell right into my trap! I knew you'd pick this joint and try to take us out, Batman. I was hoping on it. See, when I kill the damn Batman, I'll be a hero in Gotham's underworld. And how do I plan on doing that, you ask? Here's your answer..." Sionis snapped his fingers and one of the men who had fallen began morphing, unshaping and changing into a huge, monstrous clay form.

The lights came back on as Black Mask continued laughing but he stopped short when he felt himself picked up. He glanced to his right to see he was being held by She-Hulk.

"What the-?"

"Lights out." With a light punch, she knocked Sionis out before dropping him to the floor like a rag. She-Hulk stood in her superhero guise, a white one piece outfit with purple on her sides. She wore purple boots and purple fingerless gloves. "Is that him?"

" **Basil Karlo aka Clayface. A shape-shifter with the annoying ability to replicate the abilities of anything he touches for a short period of time. If he touches you, he'll be twice as strong. He can't replicate the abilities of his weaknesses so we'll utilize that. Stick to the plan."  
**

"Got it." Batman and She-Hulk split when Clayface elongated his hand and smashed the ground beneath them. She-Hulk raised her hands and clapped them, creating a small shockwave that rumbled Clayface's body.

"Hahah! Who're you, babe? Batman's latest squeeze? I can't feel pain! Nothing you can do will work! Now, let's see what super-strength you got!" He elongated his arm and reached out towards She-Hulk who flipped back and kept her distance while Clayface created a second face on the back of his head, smiling at Batman. "And don't think I've forgot about you!" From his mid-section, Clayface sent more hands after Batman, his appendages moving speedily and forcing Batman to move acrobatically, flipping and rolling out of the way.

She-Hulk backed near a barrel of oil. _"Fire is one of his weaknesses..."_ She-Hulk grabbed it and avoided his extended strike. She tossed the barrel at his main body and shouted to Batman. "Batman! The barrel!"

Batman flipped back before spinning in the air and throwing an explosive batarang at the barrel, exploding it in Clayface's face. Just before the explosion, he split his body in half and let the dead "shell" take the brunt of the blast, while he slithered away. She-Hulk stomped on the ground, the impact of it speeding towards him. The ground beneath Clayface's body broke apart but it had no effect. Clayface smirked and began re-forming his body. He reached out and began collecting rocks in his hand. He absorbed him in himself and created a large machine gun from his stomach.

"Let's see how you like it!" He began shooting those large rocks from his body at a rapid pace, She-Hulk dodging some and punching others. Batman moved his way around Clayface, getting behind him.

" _ **He's adapting, growing stronger each time I fight him. He's learning to use his body more creatively, to split his conscious between to parts of his body and even avoid getting hit from his weakness by shifting his conscious into another body altogether. This needs to end now."**_

Batman took out his electric batarangs and threw them into Clayface's back, the man unaware until they were embedded and shocking him. Clayface slumped to the ground, Batman landing behind him.

" **It's over, Clayface."**

"On the contrary, Bats..." Batman whipped his head in the direction of She-Hulk to see her covered in clay, waved her arms around and trying to rip it off. "We're just gettin' started."

Batman glanced down at the shockwave blast rubble and saw that the rocks left from the stomping attack that She-Hulk did had clay beneath it and formed a line all the way to She-Hulk's leg.

" _ **Damn! While keeping her distracted, he used part of his body to touch her skin."**_

Batman took out two explosive bombs. **"Bear with me."** He told her.

He throw the projectiles at Clayface's body, the man jumping off her body the minute they made impact. The blast sent She-Hulk flying skidding back as she bent over and gasped for breath. Towering over her was Clayface, twice his previous size. His eyes were green and a nefarious smile was on his face.

"Heh, heh, heh… Now, let's see what ya workin' with, toots!" Shouting at the top of his legs, Clayface hardened his two hands and clapped them together. The boom could be heard throughout the city. The building collapsed and She-Hulk and Batman were sent flying back, Batman crashing into a box and She-Hulk into a conveyor belt. "Not bad…" Clayface commented with satisfaction. Clayface began enlarging his body further until he was the size of the room that was previously standing.

Batman pushed the rubble and wood off of him, sitting up to see Clayface much bigger than before. Thinking quickly, Batman pressed several buttons on his mini-computer on the gauntlet of his arm and then began moving to She-Hulk's position. She-Hulk busted out of the rubble, unharmed but with ripped clothing.

"Damn glob..." She muttered, wiping the dust off of herself.

" **Karlo's gotten stronger. We need to lure him away from here, to the bay of the river. Listen, here's the plan..."**

Clayface glanced down at the two, smirking like a giant would at seeing two bugs. "Found ya~." Clayface raised his foot and stomped on the ground, forcing Batman and She-Hulk to dive out of the way. She-Hulk grabbed a metal rod and threw it a Clayface's body like a lance. Batman grappled away, tossing several electric batarangs at it. The rod amplified the effect, giving Clayface a shock on his body. He laughed it off.

"Hah, hah! That tickled! That the best you can do, little man?!"

She-Hulk jumped away, pumping enough energy into her legs to land on another building away from the warehouse. Batman landed on it as well via grappling launcher.

" **Keep moving!"** Batman exclaimed, sprinting past the building and swinging to another as Clayface gave chase, extending his hand and smashing the abandoned buildings of the lot. Eventually, She-Hulk and Batman evaded Clayface long enough until they stopped at the Gotham river bay. Batman nodded to She-Hulk and she waved at Clayface, whistling at him.

"Over here, you disgusting tub of lard!"

Clayface raised his foot and stomped on her, forcing her to avoid it. Seeing a broken car, she grabbed the sides, digging her heels into the ground. She spun around and, using the momentum, threw the car at him, Clayface swatting it away with a tendril from his body. Clayface made a myriad of tendrils and gripped She-Hulk all around her body, the added strength of her power in his clay making it difficult for her to struggle.

"Any last words, toots?"

"Yeah..." She smirked at him. "Say 'cheese', dirtbag."

Several cords were shot into Clayface and his body began to de-morph when electricity pumped through him. His tendrils began to shapeshift, allowing She-Hulk to break free. Clayface turned around to see the Batmobile's cords inside him. He raised his foot to stomp on it but when he did, the Batwing came flying out of the sky and imbedded itself in his chest. The vehicle boosted and made him stumble back, off-balance. It exploded and ice was released, covering his whole body from head to toe. Clayface fell back into the river and when he did, the surrounding water froze as well, trapping him in it. Batman came out of his car, walking up to She-Hulk, who was looking down at the bay. Frozen and surrounded by ice water, Clayface was unable to move and it would be weeks before authorities would be able to thaw him out and store him in Arkham Asylum again.

* * *

She-Hulk and Bruce stood in the kitchen of Wayne Manor, Jen drinking a cup of champagne. Bruce wore his black pants while Jen was wearing his black dress shirt, the clothing being long enough to just barely cover the lower part of her body but still exposing her long green legs.

"So, that was fun, no?"

"You know I don't do this for fun."

"I wasn't talking about fighting crime, I was talking about being out there together for once instead of a courtroom."

"It was… nice." He admitted.

"Then, come on..." She placed her glass down and leaned over the counter top, looking him in the eye seriously. "Let's stop this casual thing and actually do something. You and me. No more 'friends-with-benefits' bull. I mean, we get along great, you know how to treat a woman, you're insanely rich, we both fight crime and, well, to be frank, you're a god in the sack. Seriously, I don't how, but you make all other men seem _weak_ in comparison. Plus, I can bail you out of your 'lawsuits' whenever you need without having to fly over here."

Bruce chuckled at her reasons, knowing they were deeper than that. He had suspected her growing attachment to him and it was all but confirmed when she asked to be his partner for the night. "I can't, Jen."

"Why not?"

He walked over to her, softly placing his hand on her cheek. "I can't afford to be happy. Not yet. I have a mission to fulfill and I can't let myself fully feel until I've seen it through."

Jen sighed in disappointment, placing her hand softly over his. "You and your damn mission… Fine… But promise me, when it's all over, when the world is free from orphans losing their parents in alleyways, we'll explore us and see what it's like."

Bruce kissed her. "I promise."

* * *

The next morning, Jen and Bruce lay in bed, Jen sleeping softly face down while using Bruce's chest as a pillow. The morning light shined through, the rays hitting her bare green back. She smiled in her sleep, utterly satisfied and content. Bruce glanced down at her, moving a strand of hair out of her eye and wrapped his arms around her. This provoked her to snuggle into him further, moaning softly in her sleep.

" _One day, I promise… One day..."_

* * *

A.N.: Hope you guys enjoyed this short one-shot! Just a little idea I had brewing about. I got a lot more where those came from, trust me. Putting Batman in universes you would never think of putting him in with women you would never think of hooking him up with. If you are interested in seeing what kind of situations Bat-mite (aka me) will put Bruce in, just follow me and you'll be updated! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the Bat/Jen pairing. Heh, should he go for Red She-Hulk next? Thanks for reading and let me know what other type of pairings, Marvel, DC or otherwise, you wanna see experimented with. I've already got one Marvel suggested pairing in the bag but let see some more, eh! Until next time.

Green out.

*(For anyone who's interested as to where Batman got that scar, here's the link: s/11483137/12/Batman-Chronicles-Eye-of-the-Demon)


End file.
